Wireless networks are proliferating at a rapid pace as computer users become increasingly mobile. Wireless networks offer users significant flexibility to “roam” across networks without being tied to a specific location. One downside of wireless networks, however, is that they typically face significant security issues. Since the connection is “wireless”, i.e., not physical, any party with a compatible wireless network interface may position themselves to inspect and/or intercept wireless packets. In other words, any third party hacker or attacker may, with relative ease, gain access to packets being transmitted across a wireless network, regardless of who the packets are actually destined for.